


Lucky

by redandwhiteroses



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern AU, Reader Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: Modern AUYou’re assigned to be Geralt’s lab partner, which is both a blessing and a curse. You want to become his friend, but he’s also Yennefer, one of your best friend’s, ex.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 39





	Lucky

You close the door to the house behind you, the soft click it makes letting you know that it is truly closed. You pause at the foot of the stairs, listening. From upstairs, you can hear yelling.

“Alright! I’m going! I’m going!” The voice is familiar. You bite down on your tongue to prevent yourself from laughing as you ascend the stairs. When you get to the hall at the top, you see the owner of the voice stumbling out of Yennefer’s room. 

“You would think she would want to cuddle, but noooo.” Jaskier mutters, more to himself than to you. He’s adjusting his pants, so he clearly hasn’t seen you. You clear your throat, and the music student looks up at you with a guilt expression.

“Oh. Hi. I was just...”

“He was just going.” Yennefer doesn’t emerge from her room.

“Yeah. that.” Jaskier runs a hand through his hair to try and make it more presentable. You laugh softly and move past him.

“I never saw you.” You winked at him.

“Thank you!” He practically trills before he runs down the stairs. You pause by the still open door to Yennefer’s room. The other woman, your sister by organization, is wrapped up in a sheet and laying on her bed. You can see her bare shoulders, and you’re not surprised she hasn’t put on clothing yet. A vape pen is clutched in her left hand, and she lets out a lazy cloud of smoke.

“It smells like Thai food in here.” You say, earning you an eye roll. 

“I refuse to see that movie.” She informs you, taking another hit from her vape. You nod.

“I know. It won’t stop me from quoting it at you.” You chuckle. You don’t mention that you think she’s more like Jennifer than she thinks.

“You’re home early.” She comments, looking at you. “I thought I had the house to myself for at least another hour.” Her pointed remark isn’t lost on you. You shrug.

“The professor didn’t show up.” You say by way of explanation. “I’m just here to grab my Physics textbook, and then you’ll have the house to yourself again.” You pause. You have to resist the urge to bite your lower lip. Yennefer huffs and looks at you. The two of you had been roommates freshman year and had rushed together. Thankfully, the two of you still got along relatively well. You suspect you might be the only one who met her her freshman year and is still friends with her.

“What is it?” Her irritation is clear in her tone. You sigh.

“White Wolf is in my Chemistry class.” You finally say. Yennefer’s eyes widened slightly.

“And what do I care?” She snaps. You don’t take it personally, though. The break-up had been a messy affair, and you had to spend a good amount of time picking up the pieces, even though she was the one who broke up with him. Still, you could never bring yourself to hate Geralt entirely. 

“He’s been put in a group with me in class and is my lab partner.” You decide to come out with it and be blunt. “I’m going to try and meet him away from here if I have to meet with him, but. In case we do meet here, I wanted to give you a heads up.”

“I do appreciate you thinking of me.” Her tone is snarky. You don’t care to figure out whether or not she’s actually mad. 

“Hey, I’d want a warning.” You shurg before you step out of her doorway and head towards your room. It’s at the end of the hall. Due to medical reasons, you were given a room by yourself. It was smaller than the rest of the rooms, but you didn’t mind. You hear the sheets rustle as you walk away, and you’re not surprised when she speaks again. 

“You are aware I broke up with him?.” It’s a statement, not a question. You turn back to face her. She’s standing in the doorway, the sheet wrapped loosely around her frame. You nod.

“I know.” You pause. “If you want gossip from me, you’re going to have to ask. I’m not just going to tell you how he’s doing.”

Yennefer rolls her eyes. “I don’t need you for that. I can find out on my own.”

“By sleeping with his roommate?” You tease. She pauses before swearing loudly.

“I should have known they would room together.” Grumbling, she disappears into her room. You shake your head and try not to laugh out loud. When you get to your door, you unlock it and open it slowly.

“Back, beast.” Your tone is soft and sweet as you push your cat back gently with the ball of your foot. He backs up enough for you to slip into your room and close your door. He twines through your legs. You set your bookbag down to the side before leaning down and picking him up. “Hello, baby. How was your day?”

You chatter softly to your cat as you go over to the desk in your room. The space was on the smaller side, but that suited you fine. All you really needed were the desk, the full bed, the bookshelf, the chest of drawers, the cat tree, and the litter box. The desk was in front of the window with the cat tree right beside it. You kiss your cat on the head as you go over to your bookcase. He meows, prompting you to talk back to him. After a couple of minutes of fussing over him, you drop him on your bed before grabbing your physics textbook and slipping it into your bag.

“Bye, baby.” You tell him as you leave, making sure to lock the door behind you. You loved all of your sisters, but you also knew that it was more than a little difficult to navigate the politics of this organization. So you lock your door to be on the safe side. Yennefer’s door is closed when you go by on your way out, and you’re grateful for that. It did smell like sex more often that not. You catch a brief hint of weed as you go by. You shake your head. Triss wasn’t going to like that.

Your phone buzzes when you step outside of the house. You frown and check the text. You weren’t expecting anything.

**Unknown: I’ll make sure Geralt keeps in communication with you.**

Another buzz.

**Unknown: Ah, shit. This is Jaskier. I stole your number from Geralt’s phone.**

You chuckle and add his number into your contacts. If he was going to text you, you might as well know who it is.

**Jaskier: I didn’t realize that it was you until Yennefer just texted me about it**

**Jaskier: Which, by the way, I am not happy about you telling her about Geralt and I being roommates**

You chuckle.

**You: Oh my God they were roommates**

You start walking, checking your phone as it buzzes ever so often.

**Jaskier: I do not appreciate the insinuation**

**Jaskier: You cost me at least two dates AND a good lay**

**You: However will I make it up to you?**

**Jaskier: You could let me take you out on a date**

You snort at that. Of course he’d suggest something along those lines.

**You: Not happening**

**Jaskier: Geralt, is that you? Did I accidentally text you?**

**You: Ouch. That was uncalled for**

**Jaskier:...Maybe**

**Jaskier: Can I ask a favor of you?**

**You: Depends on what it is**

**Jaskier: Can you help me get Geralt laid? He’s been so grumpy, but he refuses to have me be his wingman**

**You: I feel like you’d be a good wingman**

**Jaskier: He told me in no uncertain terms what a terrible wingman I’d be**

**Jaskier: But seriously. For my mental health, can you help me with this? I cannot bear living with him if he’s going to be this grumpy the entire year**

**Jaskier: I’d ask you to do it, but since you were Yennefer’s roommate last year, I honestly doubt you want to even see him. Much less touch him**

**You: I’ll see what I can do**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

You don’t make it back to the house until late. You see Triss and Sabrina in the library and join them from an impromptu study session. You have to leave that early to get to Physics, and right after, you’ve got your research position. You hate it; research with Stregebor was supposed to be useful and an honor. You figured out pretty quickly why the position had such high turn-over. The man was insufferable, but you had to grin and bear it. It would look good when all was said and done.

By the time you leave that, it’s time for dinner. You grab something quick and settle into a secluded corner of the student union. Your brain is spinning, trying to process everything that you need to get done when you get back. You need to go over some chemistry problems, and you should go ahead and look at the lab for the coming week. You hum. Since you’re already thinking about lab, you might as well text Geralt. You send him a quick text before pulling out your laptop. You want to go ahead and make sure no extra assignments have been added. 

Your phone buzzes.

**White Wolf: Jaskier told me you were Yennefer’s roommate last year**

You frown.

“How am I supposed to respond to that?” You murmur. You stare at it for several minutes. Your phone buzzes again.

**White Wolf: If you want another partner, I understand**

You huff at that.

**You: Nah. Yennefer isn’t my keeper**

**You: Besides. You seem to know what’s going on in that class, and I’m going to need all the help I can get**

“You did okay yesterday.” The gravelly voice coming from behind you nearly makes you jump. You whirl around to face Geralt, a hand over your heart. He doesn’t look apologetic at all.

“I saw you after I texted.” He explains. He lingers for a moment, clearly unsure of what to do. You decide to help him out and point to the seat across from you.

“You can sit if you want.” You tell him. He does so. You wait until he looks comfortable before you start talking. “I’m fine being your lab partner. Hell, I would think you wouldn’t want me as your lab partner.”

“You sell yourself short.” Geralt shifts, as if he’s trying to get more comfortable. “I don’t want to make things awkward.”

“I’m not sharing a room with her.” You tell him, thinking it might help. “Honestly, I kinda of felt bad for you.”

Geralt blinks. “You... did?”

“Yeah.” You shrug, picking at your food. “She wasn’t in the best place at the time, so she took some things out on you she shouldn’t have. Honestly? From where I stood, you two shouldn’t have been in a relationship to begin with.”

He lets out a short bark of laughter. “You’re right about that.” Geralt has an indecipherable look on his face when he looks at you. “I... have something to ask of you.”

You arch an eyebrow, curious. “Sure. Shoot.”

“Jaskier thinks that I should make more friends.” He rumbles. “I don’t....”

“Do you want to be friends, Geralt?” You tilt your head, your voice a teasing lilt.

“Don’t make fun of me.” He looks away. He seems as if he’s going to get up, and you hold your hand up.

“I wasn’t making fun of you!” He hesitates but slowly lowers himself back into the chair. “I’m sorry. That was a bad time to tease you. I’d actually really like to be friends.”

“You would?” Your answer seems to take him by surprise. You nod.

“Yeah. I wanted to get to know you better, but I didn’t. Well. That’s neither here nor there.” You wave your hand. 

Geralt makes a noise. “Yennefer did seem a little _possessive_.” He rumbles.

“Yeah. You could say that again.” You make a face. “Anyway. I need to know more about you, friend.” You make sure he knows the emphasis on the word ‘friend’ is teasing. 

“Like what?” It’s his turn to arch an eyebrow. “My backstory isn’t available until we’re level 4 friends, and no one has gotten that far.”

You nearly spit out your drink at his response. You laugh, and you can see an amused smile making its way onto his face. “Fuck. That was good. Real good.” You grab a napkin and wipe your mouth. “At least tell me, I dunno, your major and something about your family.” You pause. “Also, why the hell are you taking Orgo?”

“I’m pre-vet.” Geralt shifts, trying to get even more comfortable. “I’m from the mountains. I’ve got two adopted brothers.” He looks at you to indicate it’s your turn. You hum in thought.

“Pre-vet? What do you want to specialize in?”

“Equine rehabilitation.” He says it as if he’s embarrassed in it. You can sense it’s a sore spot, so you don’t prod.

“You’ll make a shit ton of money doing that.” You lean back in your chair. “So. I’m pre-med. I’m from a little town several hours from here, and I have a cat.”

“What’s your specialization?” He lifts an eyebrow. “And is the cat with you on campus?”

“I want to be a forensic pathologist.” You hum softly. “And yes, he is. I got special accommodations for him.”

“May I ask how?” He looks at you expectantly.

“I- Last year I was assaulted.” You let out a long breath. Geralt looks sad for you, but the pity is different than you normally see. You can’t put your finger on how it’s different, but it is. “I got my cat as an emotional support animal.”

“Does he help?” You nod. He leans forward as he listens to you.

“He does! He’s really good at helping me with my nightmares.” You chuckle. “When I’m having nightmares, he’ll bite me to wake me up. And sometimes when I’m tossing and turning, he lays on me, and he basically goes to dead weight so I can’t really move.”

Geralt smiles, a soft and genuine smile. “Animals are often more perceptive than we are.”

“Is that why you like them better?” You tease.

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Ah, but you clearly thought it.” You look at the time. “Shit. I probably need to get back to the house.” You look up at him. “Do you want to walk with me?”

He seems surprised that you asked. “Yes. I do.”

As you pack up, the two of you chat. It’s nothing ground-breaking, and you don’t learn much more about him. The biggest thing you learn is that he’s surprisingly snarky, a fact which delights you to no end. The two of you talk about inconsequential things, such as which place on campus is the best place to eat and what the two of you think about professors.

“God.” You laugh as you walk along the sidewalk. The next house on the row is your stop. “I love Mousesack. I can’t believe he likes going by that name.”

“He’s an odd fellow.” Geralt grunts. “But a good one.” The two of you stop at the path leading to the house.

“Would it be corny of me to say ‘well. This is me.’?” You tease. 

“Yes.” His honest response makes you laugh.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” You tell him. “Good night.” You turn and head towards the house. 

“Tomorrow.” You hear him say before he walks away. You can hear some of the girls inside as you walk up the drive. When you open the door, you see Sabrina and several others in the living room. Triss is there and looks up. She calls your name.

“Who was that you were with?” She asks. You can tell that she’s not asking to be nosy but to be sure that they won’t hurt you.

“White Wolf.” You say. Triss eyebrows go into her hairline. “We’re partners in Chemistry, so we met up. He decided to walk me home.”

She stares at you for a long moment. One of the girls speaks up. “Isn’t that Yennefer’s ex?”

“Yeah.” You nod. “I think he just walked me back out of guilt.” That makes some of the girls laugh. Triss looks at you, and you nod. Hesitantly, she nods in return. You begin your trek back up the stairs.

This was going to be an interesting friendship.


End file.
